When Life Met Death
by BloodyJinxii
Summary: Apollo, in a desperate attempt to get Baldr back, traded his soul for the light god's. Hel, a queen with a dark past, finds that her new bartering chip is more interesting than anyone else on Asgard could ever be.
1. entrance

i. entrance

It was cold. Colder than he's ever been. He wrapped his wool coat closer around himself and waded through the freezing water, teeth chattering violently with every step. The mud pulled on his feet, as if trying to trap him in the icy river. But he stayed focused, thinking of Baldr, his bright smile and beautiful golden hair. If would be worth it, just to get him back, his one true love.

He knew how the god of light felt about him and always refused his advances. He had a wife and besides, how could two gods from different pantheons ever develop a stable relationship? But Apollo was desperate. He's had his heart broken too many times to withstand any more. He would prove his worth. This flame would not go out.

When he finally landed on the rocky shore, panting and heaving, he realized he was not on Olympus anymore. In front of him was a massive wall of stone, and a large iron gate. Two tall guards stood watch, covered in ebony armor and holding obsidian spears. He stood up and carefully made his way to the gate.

" **HALT LIVE ONE** ," they said in unison. " **WHO ARE YOU?** "

He thought for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "I'm Nobody."

The guards looked at each other for a moment, and then began to laugh, their armor shaking and clanking. Apollo smiled nervously.

" **ALRIGHT, 'NOBODY,' WHY HAVE YOU TRAVELED THE LAND OF THE DEAD?"** They asked, eyes glowing beneath their helmets.

"I seek an audience with Lady Hel," he said. "I wish to release Baldr back to the realm of the living."

The knight began laughing again. " **YOU DO NOT KNOW THE WAYS OF OUR LADY, DO YOU BOY?"**

He gulped. "Well...not exactly…"

The guards continued their guffaws.

"Men!" A voice sounded, as sudden as a church bell. Another figure appeared behind the two guards, and smacked them off the back of their heads. They rubbed their necks in shame. "What is it that has you two doubled over?"

" **HE SEEKS AN AUDIENCE WITH OUR LADY!"** They responded in unison. " **HE WISHES TO FREE BALDR!"**

The knight stared at Apollo, scanning him from his worn leather boots to his disheveled, sun-colored hair. "Let him in."

" **BUT…"**

"I said, let him in!" she ordered. "Or do you wish to feed the Nidhogg tonight?"

Now it was their turn to gulp. " **YES MA'AM!"** The iron gates swung open with a clang and the two guards gave him a crisp salute.

"Come along, then. I haven't got all day," She turned and began walking towards the gigantic stone castle in front of them. He stood there in awe of the snow covered garden, and the castle which seemed to continue endlessly in both directions. The knight turned back around. "I said 'come along,' boy!" He hurried through the snow, quickly catching up with the armored woman.

"So...are you Lady Hel?" he asked.

She let out a small chuckle, and reached to take off her helmet. Thick red curls framed a tan face, marked with small wrinkles and numerous battle scars, including a particularly deep one across her left cheek. "I am Modgudr, head of the Death Guard."

"Oh…" he stared at his boots.

"It's quite alright," she shrugged. "None of those who reside here are well-known." She knocked on the wooden door to the castle, which was taller than any beast Apollo had ever seen. It swung open with a loud creak, revealing a long hall lined with dead plants that somehow appeared to still be growing. A blood-red rug covered the center and the sides and colorful banners hung on the walls. Under each one was a silver plaque, with words etched into them in a language he could not read.

"These are the costs of arms of the Nine Realms," Modgudr explained. "Ours is in the middle." She pointed to a banner of purple and black, with a silver crown entwined by a green serpent with eyes like rubies.

They stopped another wooden door, smaller than the first, but still large. "Wait here," she said, opening the door a crack and slipping though.

Apollo's heart pounded and hands shoke. He imagined a sharp woman, all long limbs like a spider, with hair pulled back harshly. He imagined a booming voice with a cruel laugh. He imagined he taking down entire armies with a flick of the wrist, and giving torture to the innocent. He imagined Baldr being forced to share a bed with this demon woman. The doors suddenly swung open, revealing a throne room lined with candles, reminiscent of the cathedrals he visited while in France. Black marble pews filled the place, and stairs lead to five levels of balconies filled with the same dark, empty seats. A dome of glass revealed darkness above. A violet rug with black trim ran down the middle of the room leading to him, sitting on an ebony throne wearing a crown of silver in his blonde hair, next to her.

And he was shocked. Lady Hel, the woman Asgard spoke about in hushed whispers, was a girl, no older than himself. She sat there with a too-stiff gaze, as if she was trying too hard to be noble and threatening. Her tiny frame was swallowed up by a large purple dress and black fur cape. Her dark hair was braided and pulled back into a low bun. But what shocked him most was her face, the only skin she showed. Her right half was pale, alabaster skin and an eye so dark it seemed to have no pupil at all. Her left side, on the other hand, was marred with pink scars like the dead branches of a tree, jagged and grotesque. Her left eye was completely white, no pupil or iris.

Modgudr gestured for him to walk forward, towards his captive love and the girl queen. He trembled with every step, avoiding Baldr's sympathetic gaze.

"Your name is Nobody," Lady Hel said. "Is that correct?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, bowing deeply to the dark-haired girl.

"Liar," she said simply, not with any malice or hate, just flat disappointment. "Who are you, really?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. "Don't lie. I hate liars."

He glanced at Baldr, who immediately seemed very interested in his shirt sleeve.

 _Come on damnit! You're a god for Zeus' sake! Start acting like it!_ Artemis chastised in his head. He straightened his back, lifted his head to meet her stare and said, "I am Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto, and I am here to bring Baldr back."

She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "You do know, it has already been tried, correct?"

He winced at the memory. The light of his soul, taken by a single giantess' stubbornness. No, not a giantess. A god. "Yes, I do," he replied.

"Then, you will know that he is mine to do with as I please," she continued.

"Yes, I do."

She sighed. "And yet, you still try." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her throne. "I am not giving him up. Modgudr, escort him out please."

The knight moved towards him, as he quickly tried to think of a plan. "Wait!"

She held up a gloved hand, and waited.

"What if…" he started. "I gave you something of equal value?"

Baldr's eyes widened at Apollo's request. He frantically shook his head at his friend, begging him to not do what he was thinking. But his mind was set.

The queen raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"Take me instead," he said.

"Apollo no!" Baldr protested. Apollo refused to look away from the girl next to him, his pleas falling on deaf ears.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked, removing the black glove from her left hand, the one covered with the branching scars, and held it out to him. He shook it without hesitation.

Hel's gaze faltered for a moment, and with a flick of her wrist, two guards appeared behind the throne, pulling him off, and taking his crown. He struggled against them. "Apollo please!" The sun-haired boy mouthed a farewell as his lover was pulled out of sight.

"Well then," Hel said finally, breaking the silence. "I should get you hooked up with a room, hm?" Another flick of her hand called a scruffy-looking servant with anxious eyes. He bowed to his Lady and gestured for Apollo to follow him, taking him through a door in the back of the room.

"W-welcome to Eljudnir. I'm G-Ganglati," the servant said as he guided him through the maze of hallways, past countless doors with other servants bustling in and out. They didn't acknowledge them, too absorbed in their own activities. "Th-these and the s-s-servant halls. Only L-Lady Hel and us u-use them. A-and her king of c-course."

"King?" he asked.

"Of course!" he answered. "B-Baldr was king, a-and you t-t-took his spot. Before that it was D-Dyggve and before that it was…" He trailed off and his face looked grim.

"What? Who was it?"

"It l-looks like we're here!" the servant said, changing back into a cheery demeanor. He opened a door and moved aside the cloth covering the doorway ("Servant's entrance," he said.) and stepped into the room.

It was the same dreary cobblestone as the rest of the castle, but he had a bed, a wardrobe, and a trunk, a vanity and a sitting area with a fireplace. He also had a large window overlooking what appeared to be a small town.

"T-That's Helheim. It's where the dead l-live," Ganglati said. "M-most of 'em anyway."

"What do you mean by 'most of them'?" Apollo asked.

"A lot of the d-d-dead are f-forgotten," he said solemnly. "Their s-souls turn to dust and get s-swallowed up b-b-by the river."

"What river?" Apollo searched the view but couldn't find a hint of water, apart from the thick layer of snow covering the ground.

The servant shrugged. "That is wh-what Lady Hel t-told me. I'll leave you to get settled."

"Wait!" the god called, but the dwarf had already left. He pulled the tapestry off the wall, only to see that the door had somehow vanished. He felt the wall for a crack to reveal the passage, but only found heavy stone. He immediately turned and ran to the other door, made of heavy oak, rattling its doorknob, only to find it locked. He backed away, eyes wide. He was trapped.

"Don't you think this a bit cruel?" the creature asked the queen.

"It's not cruel," she said. "He believes it won't open, so it won't open. This realm is shaped by our souls. That's what you told me right?"

The apparition pulsed in reply.

" _So, my dear, you fancy yourself a queen, do you not?" the void spoke._

" _He said I was to be one, that I was to rule this place," Her voice shook more than she liked, but she stood strong._

 _The ground shook in a throaty laugh, and an unseen force bound her limbs and pulled her down._

" _ **He lied."**_


	2. meeting

ii. meeting

 _The older god crouched next to him and patted his head comfortingly. "That is just how things are."_

" _Could you fix it?" the fire-haired boy asked. "You know these things better than anyone, Thanatos."_

" _No one can stop fate," He stood, taking the soul from the dead prince._

" _Then…" Aqua eyes met black ones. "Could I try?"_

" _You? Bring someone back to life?" the reaper said, doubtfully._

" _I could try!" the boy puffed out his chest. "I'm a healer after all!"_

 _The elder chuckled and tossed the soul to him. "Knock yourself out."_

 _He placed it back over the open wound in his friend's neck, and rubbed his hands together._ Focus, _he thought._ Remember what Chiron taught you. _He took a deep breath and hovered his hands over the soul. He felt a warmth travel from his palms through his fingertips and out. He thought of the prince's beautiful face, and sweet laugh, the wonderful things they did together, sneaking out of the castle and swimming in the lake in the woods, archery contests, and kitchen thievery. He opened one eye to find his friend, still lifeless. Turning to the older god, he found Thanatos' usually stoic face in a state of shock._

" _Did...did I do something?" the boy asked expectantly._

 _The reaper resumed his facade. "No...no, of course not." He looked from the redhead to the corpse and back again. "You should head back. Your mother is probably worried sick."_

" _Oh...alright," The younger god left one last kiss on the prince's cheek, before getting up and walking away. The elder watched him disappear over the hill before kneeling down and plucking a single blue flower from the ground._ Hades will want to know about this.

He woke to the sound of someone banging on the door.

"Lord Apollo! Lord Apollo, it's time to get up!" The door opened slowly, and a chubby face peeked through. A stout woman with short dark hair and rosy cheeks that match the red of her dress stepped in, carrying a tray of food. She placed a hand on her hip and huffed "Lord Apollo, I realize that it might be dark out, but you still must get up and eat!"

"I'm up…" He muttered, sitting up and running his head.

The woman smiled. "Good! Now, I have-"

"How...how did you open the door?" he asked, staring at the open entranceway behind her.

She tutted her tongue. "Ganglati forgot to show you, did he? It's simple, just believe that it will open and it will."

The sun god stared at her dumbly. "What?"

"It's that simple."

"No locks, no deadbolts?"

"None," She let out a small laugh. "It's alright, we respect each other's' privacy."

He pressed his lips together into a doubtful frown. Noticing his disbelief, she explained. "The entirety of Niflheim runs on magic. Your kind know about magic, yes? Well, Lady Hel, bless her soul, built the entire thing from the ground up. She really is a lovely girl when you get to know her. Before she came here, the Niflheim was a frozen wasteland, but she made it beautiful and green."

"And then it froze again," Apollo finished.

"Well…" she darted her eyes, the same look flashing across her face that Ganglati had the day before. She quickly resumed her cheerful exterior. "I'll just leave your breakfast here." She placed the tray on his bureau and wiped her hands on her apron. "If you need anything later, just ask for Ganglöt!" She went to close the door behind her, but stopped. "Also, one more teensy little thing. Lady Hel has requested that you join her for dinner this evening. Alright, goodbye!" She quickly shut the door behind her.

"You invited him to _dinner_?" Hel said, as her servant braided her hair back. "Why would you do that?"

"If he is to be your king, it's beneficial that you two get to know each other," Ganglöt retorted. "Besides, it will make him feel welcome."

"He's not _really_ going to be my king," Hel shot back. "He's a pawn, a bartering piece, nothing more."

The pudgy woman frowned as she smoothed her Lady's raven hair. "Bartering chip for what exactly? Odin said-"

"I know what Odin said!" Hel's voice shook the room, and even the people in the tapestries seemed afraid. Noticing the room's sudden change in atmosphere, she took a deep breath and repeated herself. "I know what Odin said."

"Then why fight it?" her servant offered. "Why don't you just accept what's right in front of you?"

Hel gritted her teeth. "I was barely even a girl when he took everything from me. I had no say, no trial. He killed my mother, took me from my father and brothers, ridiculed and outcast me, and you expect me to just forgive him?"

"He was doing what had to be d-"

"He killed someone who did nothing wrong! He imprisoned me when I had no knowledge of my crimes! He wanted me to die!" Hel screamed. The people in the tapestries seemed to stop what they were doing to watch the scene in front of them. She got up and began to pace. "I have to get out of here. I can't stay stuck in a place doomed to be forgotten."

Ganglöt stared at the floor. "I see."

The queen noticed her servant's sudden drop in mood. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

"No, no, it's fine. I understand," The woman looked up at her. "I'll go attend to my duties now." As quick as a rabbit darting from a hungry wolf, she slipped out the door.

 _It's just dinner, right? There's nothing to be afraid of,_ he thought to himself. _Then why are my hands shaking?_ He tugged at the sleeve of his new coat, one of the many articles left over in the bureau in his room, and opened the heavy oak door.

A fire immediately lit up the room. The dining hall was bigger than the meeting hall on Olympus. It was papered with deep red wallpaper with dark pine crown. The long umber table was so glossy, he could see every detail in his reflection. A gilded chandelier hung from the ceiling, taller than himself, with innumerable candles. He took a seat in one of the only two chairs, with red cushions and wood that matched the table. He clutched his hands together and waited.

As if on cue the candles dimmed and the fire strengthened, basking the room in a warm glow. The door opened slowly, revealing the queen on the other side. She wore a large red dress, with long black sleeves and matching gloves. Her dark hair was done up in an intricately braided bun, with a delicate silver tiara. She didn't greet him, or even look at him, just walked over to her seat and sat down across from him.

Servants poured out of the walls, placing down heavy steins of spiced mead, pitchers of cold water with mint and lemon, glasses of wine so red, it looked like they were about to drink blood. They placed down platters of meatcakes drizzled with berry jam, roast pork covered in thick, rich gravy, and strong smelling mutton soup, with carrots and potatoes. Baskets of warm whole wheat rolls with freshly churned butter and bowls of seasoned mashed potatoes were placed to his left. He gawked in awe of the feast, glancing at Hel, to find her gaze flicking away. He quickly began piling his plate, having not eaten in days. He listened to the sweet music that filled the air, as he chewed a bite of meatcake. It seemed to come directly from the walls themselves. It was a sweet, slow melody, unlike anything he's heard before, which surprised him.

"Nice music," he said. She didn't look up from her plate, instead taking a small bite of potato. He studied her carefully, her shoulders raised and her movements stiff, like a sculpture coming alive. As dessert was served (a rich raspberry-vanilla cream layer cake, with intricate picture of a small village on the sides in white chocolate), she had barely finished half her dinner.

After what seemed like ages of silence, he spoke up again. "Did you design this place yourself?" She stayed silent. He sighed in exasperation. "You're going to have to speak at some point! We talked yesterday, what makes today any different?" The silence fell over the room again, and he was afraid he had offended her in some way, before she spoke.

"This is business," she said quietly. "You don't need to know anything else."

"Then you don't have to speak," Apollo replied. "I'll talk and you can listen. I'll tell you everything about myself, as long as you return the favor somewhere down the line."

She looked up, which he took as a sign to begin.

" _Dad!" A boy's voice rang through the temple. Zeus turned away from his conversation to see his son, a talented boy with hair like the sun, looking extremely upset, with his younger brother's wrist clutched tightly in his grasp. "Hermes stole my cows!"_

" _Nuh-uh!" The younger boy claimed, tugging his arm away. "I've been with my mom all day!"_

" _That farmer said he saw you!"_

" _Nuh-uh!"_

" _Yeah-huh!"_

" _Nuh-uh!"_

" _Yeah-huh!"_

" _Quiet down!" Zeus shouted. The boys immediately shut up and stared, each one expecting him to take their own side. The storm god kneeled down so that he was eye level with his dark-haired son._

" _Hermes…" he began. "Did you or did you not take your brother's cattle?"_

" _I didn't!" He claimed. Zeus raised his eyebrows. Hermes seemed to sweat under the pressure._

" _Okay I did!" He said quickly._

 _His brother's eyes widened. "I knew it!"_

" _Take your brother back to his cows, and I'll let you off the hook. Just please don't bother me again today," Zeus sighed, turning back to the other gods, who watched the whole display, amusedly._

 _The sun-haired boy stepped into the darkened cave. No light filtered in, and he could hear contented moo's of his cattle as a soothing tune fluttered through the air. "Hermes, where are you?"_

 _The music stopped. "You're so slow!"_

 _He stepped further into the cave and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a tiny flame appeared on his fingertip. His cows laid on the ground, sleeping soundly, and Hermes sat cross legged on a rock, a huge grin on his face, and a peculiar object resting in his lap._

" _What is Zeus' name," the older boy began. "Is that?"_

" _Oh, this?" Hermes played a couple of quick chords on its strings. "Just a little something I made while I waited for you."_

" _It sounds beautiful…"_

 _A mischievous look spread onto the younger god's face. "Okay, I'll give it to you then."_

" _Really?"_

" _If…" he started._

" _If what?" The sun-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows questioningly._

" _If you give me your cows!"_

 _The older god looked shocked. "What? I can't do that!"_

 _Hermes pouted. "Oh come on, sun boy! It's just a couple of measly cows! And besides…" The boy waved the instrument in front of him. "It's one of a kind!"_

 _He pondered for a moment weighing his options, before opening his mouth to speak. "Okay."_

She raised one dark eyebrow. "You traded a herd of cows for a silly harp?"

"It was a _lyre_ , and yes, maybe it seemed foolish at the time, but look at me now. I can play nearly every instrument. I'm the patron of the arts!" He exclaimed.

"Patron of the _Greek_ arts," she corrected.

"Well...yes," he said.

"Alright then," She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "Thank you for the story and for joining me for dinner, but I must head back to my room now."

He stood up quickly. "Oh, no, it was my pleasure."

She gave a quick curtsy, and disappeared out the door.

"I don't trust him," the dark apparition said.

"You don't trust anyone, Vak," Hel replied, taking pins out of her hair.

"If you trust people you get hurt."

"You trusted me."

They went silent. She smirked as she loosened her corset. "He made an effort to try to get to know me."

"And you said nothing. He talked the whole time."

"He never lied though, not once. I was watching him.'

"So you trust a man who traded some very nice cows for an instrument."

"I wouldn't say 'trust', not yet at least. He seems nice enough though. He's adapting well."

"I'm just trying to protect you," they offered. "I'm going to find out more about him."

"Vakkerdod, don't you dare try anything funny! I need him unharmed, remember?"

"I know, I know." As they phased through the wall and disappeared into the next room, Hel hoped that Apollo wouldn't find the shadows looming too large as he shut off the light.

A/N Ugh this chapter is soooo awkward sounding. But it's whatever. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
